


King and Eileen

by Xmenfan33



Series: Story prompts [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, How They Met, Story Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenfan33/pseuds/Xmenfan33
Summary: How could King Brandley have met Mrs. Bradley. How did they fall for each other?
Relationships: King Bradley/Mrs. Bradley
Series: Story prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040706
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	King and Eileen

Prompt

How could King Brandley have met Mrs. Bradley. How did they fall for each other?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters

King and Eileen

1.

1865

Eileen Brunen wanted more than anything to be an alchemist. She had studied hard, had made sure to focus mostly on math and sciences. Her grandfather had promised that once she graduated finishing school, he would arrange for her to study under one of the best in the field. Her parents were uncomfortable with this idea, but agreed reluctantly when Eileen finally stopped resisting the idea of the school altogether.

It all fell apart on her the just six months before she was to graduate. A border skirmish broke out up north. Her grandfather was killed and her father permanently injured. In some ways, it may have been better for the family had he died as well, because this left them in a terrible situation. Mother would be unable to work, between caring for the younger children and her husband who was bedridden.

Eileen did the only thing open to her at the time, and joined the military, firmly turning her back on her dreams. So she found herself at fifteen the only female in her department in Intelligence no longer planning for her future, just trying to get by. She wasn't bitter, it wasn't her mother's fault that her brothers needed care, or that their father was injured severely enough that there was no one willing to come watch over him.

Eileen quickly settled into her new life, the sole exception outside of alchemists to be allowed in the military under sixteen. Thanks to her studies, she was uniquely qualified to decrypt coded messages sent through enemy channels. Every day she came to work, decrypted files, and then went home. It would continue on like this for the next ten years.

1875

Central Intelligence

Eileen Brunen had just returned from her first vacation since she started in intelligence this morning. She was glad for the vacation, but glade to return to her office. Over the years she had grown used to her routine and was not truly able to relax sitting at home, doing nothing.

Her youngest brother had come to her on her last day of leave and asked if she knew how to join an alchemy apprenticeship. She had told him she would look into it, and for the first time in years, she thought of her own derailed dreams. She promised herself she wouldn't allow her brother to suffer her fate. She would find a way to get him into training.

She was so busy thinking about this, that she nearly walked right by her friend, Sarah, without noticing Sarah was trying to get her attention. She backpedaled quickly to greet her friend who worked in the secretary pool. "Hello Sargent Brunen. I thought I should warn you that General Kirio has a new man in the office. He's a terrible flirt."

"Hello Sarah. I'm sorry to hear that, how many of you has he flirted with?" Eileen said as she cringed internally. This wouldn't be the first (or last) time she had to deal with that behavior.

"No, you misunderstood me… or rather I worded it wrong. He's terrible at flirting! He tried me and Lucy. Lucy smacked him before she caught herself and apologized but she's living in fear of the day he decides to file charges." Sarah whispered. "So beware just in case he tries with you."

Eileen sighed but nodded then carried on toward her office. She really hoped Sarah was being dramatic as she is frequently. She arrived in the office moments later, and immediately noticed the new addition. The man appeared to be a few years older than her, but he seemed so lonely. Eileen felt bad for him as he approached the desk he was sitting at, finally making eye contact with him before moving on to her own desk.

She had noticed King sitting at a desk near her own as soon as she arrived. He didn't talk, instead staring openly at her which was annoying she admitted to herself. She settled down to her full inbox and pushed all thought of King Bradley and her brother from her mind.

Meanwhile, King was frustrated. He had gone to his siblings for advice, but it hadn't made any sense. Lust had told him that women liked bold men, as long as they stayed funny. Then she noticed the candy in his mouth, It was a bit surprising, which had King scrambling to find a way to start the conversation.

None of the advice given to him from Lust and Envy had been the least bit affective. He was beginning to wonder if either of them had ever been on a real date with any human, male or female. Envy had advised the women liked aggressive men, that it made them feel secure. It hadn't worked. In fact now all the secretaries seemed to be avoiding him so he clearly had been the butt of the joke.

He was sad he had been unable to make contact, though anxious as well. How long would it be before she noticed he wasn't entirely human? Eileen was beautiful, she seemed like the best match he could hope for and he needed to pick someone soon, before they promoted him again and Father chose for him.

King Bradley was to become Fuhrer sometime in the next ten years according to the Plan. Also, according to the Plan he would become Fuhrer easier should he find a wife. With this in mind, he swallowed his pride and approached Eileen. He walked away with a bruised face and damaged pride.

2.

Central Park

Lunchtime

1876

Eileen sighed heavily as the shadow fell over her. She knew exactly who it was, and had hoped he would leave her alone today. She never left the office for lunch unless she wanted to brood, and he followed her as usual.

She looked up at the almost sheepish man before she gave a resigned sigh and invited him to join her. He plopped down next to her and reached over to grab part of her sandwich. "Thanks Leen, you're a lifesaver." He said around his sandwich with a half-smile.

"I didn't offer you any King." Eileen said, laughing despite herself. Over the last year she had learned to read him rather well, and despite their original introduction, and grown rather fond if the man. He was socially awkward in a way she found enduring, especially after he admitted he had taken bad advice from his cousins on how to approach women.

He had grown up in an all-boys school and had never had a conversation with any women outside of his cousins before being transferred to Central last year. The whole thing had made him nervous, and as such he would simply blurt out whatever terrible line his cousin had offered in their latest letter. Once she had convinced him to be himself, and not worry about trying to impress her, he had relaxed.

She told him, having grown up with all brothers, she had very little experience being a 'proper' girl outside of finishing school, but even with her limited knowledge… his cousins were wrong, Either they were messing with him intentionally, or they knew even less about people than he did. They had fallen into an easy routine, that included lunch in the park whenever the weather was nice, or in her office if it wasn't.

Sometimes she wondered if he was ever going to ask her to dinner, or if he still wanted to with her reaction to his first (terrible) attempt. She found it disappointing but hoped that he would once again ask her. Today, that was not what was on her mind, however. Today, courting was the furthest thing she wanted from anyone. The doctors had been around last night, right after she came home from work. They said it was unlikely her father would make it through the winter.

King noticed her sadness, under her usual banter, and worried he had once again mis stepped. He had tried very hard over the last few months to slowly build up a relationship with her. King couldn't explain, even to himself, why Eileen was so special to him. He tried to hide it from the others, because part of him feared they would do something to her just to spite him or worst, Father would decide she was dividing his loyalties.

She seemed to notice his mood shift darker and smiled at him. "It's nothing to do with you King. I received bad news last night and it's affecting my mood, but I'm not trying to take it out on you. You're my friend, and I don't want to upset you."

" I had hoped, after all this time, you thought of me as more than a friend Eileen." King said, deciding it was time to just lay it all on the line and if she rejected him again to walk away.

"I…I didn't think you were interested in me." Eileen smiled. "You haven't said anything."

"I've been courting you, and only you for almost a year! Of course I am interested."

"You have?"

"What do you call this?" he said as he gestured at their lunch.

"…Is this a date?"

"…Yes?"

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. I misread our situation." King said, feeling angry and embarrassed as he gathered his things. It was time to walk away. Perhaps he should just let Father pick his wife after all, apparently he was no better at reading people now than when he started.

"No please King. Sit down. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I had hoped you wanted to court me, but I was unsure. Today is really not my best day, but I am so happy you want to see me." Eileen said as she grabbed his hand and gently pulled him back to their bench. " I just found out my father will be dying soon, and I'm afraid I took my feelings out on you and that wasn't fair to you."

"I'm sorry to hear that." King frowned, though internally he was happy. She wasn't rejecting him after all. "May I…may I kiss you?"

"Yes of course." Eileen said as she leaned in and he offered her a chaste kiss.

3.

Brunen Home

King had spent the last week debating and decided just because he only recently made it clear to Eileen that he had feelings for her, they HAD been courting for a year. Her father, who was very important to her was dying and that spurred him on. Eileen, for all her claims of being forward thinking and modern was still very proper, and the proper thing was to ask her father for her hand.

King was nervous. It was a hold over from when he had been human he imagined. He had never felt nervous before that he could remember since getting his stone and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. He was never mentioning this to the others though. He was concerned the man would say no and then what would happen? Would Eileen defy her father this close to his deathbed? Or would she walk away from him and he would be forced to let her go.

Then he would spend the rest of his life in a cold marriage that was simply for show and pretend he had never loved anyone. That may be the safer option overall, but he was selfish enough that he wanted to have this. He knocked on the door, and nervously removed his hat.

He had chosen to wear his formal uniform for this meeting, but was now rethinking it as soon as he saw her mother's stricken expression. Belatedly, King remembered that three of Eileen's brothers had followed her into service and that two of them were on the border right now. Stuttering he was quick to assure her mother that he was not here on government business.

"I see. You must be King Bradley then." She responded, as she held the door open to the man. Her daughter was right, he was awkward but sweet, Though she had expected him to be a bit younger she wasn't going to judge. Her daughter was hardly a teenager anymore.

"Yes ma'am, I am. I have come to speak to you and your husband if you don't mind."

"Of course, right this way." She lead the way through the small house that opened to a kitchen through a sitting room into a ground floor bedroom just passed a staircase that presumably lead to the other bedrooms.

On the bed sat a frail looking man who seemed to have aged prematurely, he turned his head toward them and his eyes widened and tried to sit up. The wife rushed to his side to help him while assuring him heir boys were fine.

"I apologize for causing you concern sir. I did not intend to cause harm in coming here. My name is King Bradley, I'm not sure if Eileen had mentioned me but… I love your daughter very much. I can't imagine my life without her and would very much beg your permission to ask for her hand." King rushed out as quickly as possible.

The elder man looked at him for a few minutes, before he let out a half cough half laugh, he nodded until he could speak again. "I was wondering if you were going to get around to it before I was in the ground. My Eileen loves you very much and I'm happy to hear you love her just as much. You have my blessing young man. Now go find my daughter. I want that wedding to happen while I can still attend."

Wordlessly King left the room, half convinced this was a cruel joke until her youngest brother pointed to the backyard where Eileen was sitting on a swing under a cherry tree, She was swaying gently back and forth with a slight smile on her face. She was beautiful

Slowly King made his way across the yard, hands sweating with his nerves. He had built up so much concern for her father's reaction he hadn't really thought about hers. King reached her both too slowly and too soon. Eileen finally looked up from her book as he stood before her and she smiled up at him.

King kneeled on front of her, unmindful of the stains her would gain on his uniform as he pulled a small box from his pocket. " Eileen, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Without you my world is cold and meaningless, I might as well be an automan before I knew you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes! Of course" Eileen threw herself into his arms as he kissed her, her mother and brother cheering from the doorway. He was going to have to plan quickly, because strangely it mattered to him that her whole family get to be there for their wedding. He was for once happy.

End


End file.
